


棉花宠物店

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 13





	棉花宠物店

金珉奎养了一只性格过于开朗、精力过于旺盛的马尔济斯，虽然长得雪白干净，但也架不住每次带出门就会疯一身泥点回来，搞得金珉奎根本不敢放它出去，毕竟给这么一只上蹿下跳的小家伙洗澡实在比加班处理公司的事务还要麻烦。  
所以，当金珉奎听说小区门口新开一家宠物店时才会显得比任何人都要激动。从那块原本写着“XXX24h便利店”的招牌被换成“棉花宠物店”时，他就开始翘首期盼，每天上班开车路过那个还很萧条的空荡荡的门铺都会特地看一眼。今天装修工人来铺地板啦，明天招牌的图案又换成一只小白猫啦，他全看在眼里，有时看见装修工人没来按时上班他还有些心急——你们怎么能消极怠工呢？我还等着给金小葵办洗澡卡呢。  
终于在将近三个月的期待后，装修得温馨可爱的宠物店终于开门了，金珉奎抱着马尔济斯就是一个百米冲刺，热情得把店主都吓了一跳。  
店主是个身材高挑纤细的Omega，看上去冷冷的，一开口就破了功，声音温柔得像个新上任的幼教。店里最多的动物是大大小小被养得油光水亮的猫，一看见金珉奎和他怀里的马尔济斯就被吓得瑟缩在角落瞪眼睛。  
“那个...今天还没有正式营业呢，我只是来照顾店里的小动物的... ”店主的声音很拘谨，怀里抱着一只重点色的布偶猫，一猫一人都有些防备地看着金珉奎。  
金珉奎怀里也抱着只白团子，只是和店主的那只相比就闹腾了许多，从进门开始就汪汪叫个不停，把店里的其他小动物吓得上蹿下跳。  
“金小葵？金小葵！你给我冷静点！闭嘴！丢不丢人啊你！”在这么一个精致好看的Omega面前出丑，金珉奎窘迫得老脸通红，气急败坏老父亲一般大声斥责让他在美人老师面前疯狂丢面子的“儿子”。  
店主没有取笑金珉奎，抱着布偶猫蹲下微微弯下腰和金小葵平视，然后试探性地伸出手摸了摸它的圆脑袋。  
出乎意料地，金小葵瞬间安静了下来，咧开嘴吐着舌头，看上去像是在傻笑。  
“嗯嗯，好乖好乖。”店主笑出两个小括弧，全心全意地安抚着金小葵，头也不抬地问金珉奎：“您带它来是想要做什么呢？”  
金珉奎正盯着徐明浩弯腰时露出来的一小点锁骨出神，好不容易才反应过来，“诶、啊？哦，就是来看看…顺、顺便给金小葵洗个澡。”  
“哦，那你跟我来。”店主转过身去从衣架上捞过来围裙穿上，修长漂亮的手在背后将系带打成一个同样修长漂亮的蝴蝶结。他没有把围裙系得很紧，但腰部还是明显陷下去两条让人心跳加速的弧线，蝴蝶结不偏不倚打在正中间，两条拖下来的小尾巴就软塌塌地落在被牛仔裤包裹的翘臀上，支棱起同样让人心痒的弧线。  
你该死！你下贱！  
金珉奎在内心狠狠地扇自己的巴掌。

这便是他们的第一次见面了，以金珉奎单方面的倾心为起点，两人的关系越走越暧昧。起初金珉奎伪装成忠实顾客，恨不得一天给金小葵洗三次澡，有事没事就抱着只狗子往棉花宠物店跑，只为看店主系着小围裙走来走去的样子，再听听他像卡通动漫里的小猫一样的声音。  
后来金珉奎不满于只是当顾客，创造了各种机会讨来店主的联系方式，并知晓了他的姓名：徐明浩。  
徐明浩，徐明浩，这三个字怎么念都是甜丝丝的味道，带着蓬松棉花的质感，和那个满是毛茸茸小动物的乐园好相衬。  
起初徐明浩并没有把金珉奎放在心上，宠物店每天的客人不算少店里又只有他一人，虽然那个看上去就很贵气的先生来得很勤，但这也还不值得他去在百忙中多分出一份经力去应付他。直到有一天，金珉奎不知有意还是无意地，放出了一丝极具压迫力的信息素，徐明浩才后知后觉地发现他的真实意图。  
金珉奎的信息素是红酒味的，开始甘甜，后劲却强大，正在给金小葵洗澡的徐明浩猝不及防吸进一大口，整个胸腔都燃起香甜的燥热，烧得他喘不过气。  
“你！”徐明浩转身怒目而视，和慌慌张张坐在沙发上的金珉奎对上视线，后者的眼里满身惊慌和无辜。  
信息素不受控制地飘出来实属意外。金珉奎只是无意间抬眸，无意间瞥见了徐明浩修长脖颈上那被发尾遮掩的淡粉色腺体，自制力就短暂地崩盘了。  
徐明浩害羞又生气，转过身去气鼓鼓地给金小葵冲掉泡沫又将它送进烘干箱，然后擦擦双手就走出隔间，临走时还瞪了金珉奎一眼。金珉奎觉得自己肯定是个变态，因为他居然觉得徐明浩生气的样子好可爱，看了还想看，甚至有些可惜他怎么就这样走掉了，不用他那软绵绵的声音骂上两句吗？  
心里这么想着，实际上还是该道歉的。徐明浩好记仇，连着道歉了好几天也不领情，最后金珉奎主动答应下班后帮他打理一个月的店面，他才勉强领情。

其实徐明浩也是个心智健全的成年人，在得知了金珉奎的心意后不可能一点想法都没有，只是他实在没有恋爱经验，也不想那么草率地将自己交代出去。  
最后也不知是不是因为金珉奎的追求太热烈持久，久到宠物店的招牌都有些褪色啦，徐明浩最终才被打动，有些扭捏地接受了金珉奎的表白。  
身为一个各方面身体功能都健全的年轻Alpha，金珉奎等这一天等了太久，迫不及待地关上宠物店的卷闸门，然后迫不及待地把明浩压在墙上一顿乱蹭。  
徐明浩慌了一瞬间，但很快反应过来，脸红着推开他，“不行！这种事…在这里…不行…”  
金珉奎的小兄弟都已经抬头了，红酒味的信息素也整装待发，却被猝不及防泼了一头冷水，“为什么？”金珉奎委屈巴巴的样子像极了大狗狗，头上耷拉下的大耳朵几乎要具现化。  
“你、你也不看看周围...”徐明浩红着脸揪住领口，受气小媳妇般瞪着金珉奎。  
金珉奎疑惑地环视四周，然后发现了一堆看热闹不嫌事大的毛团子。经常被徐明浩抱在怀里的名叫砂糖的布偶猫甚至跳上了旁边的爬架，歪着头眼巴巴地盯着金珉奎，两只被关在笼子里的小狗一副蓄势待发随时会扑上来护主的样子。  
“我、我好像没和你说过，我的信息素是木天蓼味的...”徐明浩捏着衣摆说，“被猫咪们闻到的话，会很麻烦...”  
金珉奎望着徐明浩脸红的样子，重重地吞下口水。  
既然是这个原因，那么换个场地总可以了吧？尽管这么做很对不起客人和小动物们，但为了和恋人共度甜蜜的时光，似乎没有别的更好的选项。

随着关系的进一步确定，金珉奎在店里也愈发放肆，趁别的客人不注意时偷偷吃徐明浩的豆腐已经成了惯例，徐明浩一惊一乍的反应，好可爱。  
“你好烦...”徐明浩嘟哝着给笼子里的小仓鼠换木屑，作势要将抽板往金珉奎身上砸。  
徐明浩真是意外的纯情，随便撩拨一下就能羞得恨不得变成鸵鸟把头埋进地里，两人明明已经恋爱了好一会，却还是不愿意让金珉奎标记他。  
越是吃不到，金珉奎就越是心痒，动手动脚的次数也越来越多。  
金珉奎喜欢趁徐明浩发呆时戳他的脸，喜欢当着别的客人的面假装不小心碰到他的手，喜欢当着砂糖的面突然吻他，金珉奎喜欢做一切能让徐明浩脸红又反抗不了的事情。

金珉奎最喜欢的还是趁他专心照料小动物时偷偷站到背后，然后在他忙活完毕转身时忽然伸出手抠住他身后的笼子，坏笑着将他禁锢在雄性荷尔蒙的领域里。  
“干、干嘛挡着我…让开…”徐明浩的双手不安地在墨绿色小围裙上擦了擦。  
笼子里的垂耳兔跑过来嗅了嗅金珉奎抠进笼子里的手指，金珉奎看着徐明浩害怕又害羞的样子，心里仿佛也被毛茸茸的小兔子蹭了一下。  
今天是工作日，金珉奎因为调休不用上班，在这里坐了几个小时也不见有客人会来，看着徐明浩裹着围裙的样子，突然就起了邪念。  
空气里开始弥漫诱人的红酒味，成熟又神秘的气味一下下地撩拨徐明浩的神经，他能感觉到颈后的腺体突突直跳。完蛋了，徐明浩想，他好像要来真的。  
木天蓼的芬芳被硬生生地逼出来，店里几只嗅觉敏感的猫已经开始躁动，一直在柜台上的砂糖也从梦中醒来打了个哈欠。  
再这样下去没被关在笼子里的猫咪们肯定会凑过来的，徐明浩又着急又害羞，徒劳地捂住腺体，扭过头去不看金珉奎。  
“想干你。”金珉奎坏笑着缩小了包围圈，用坚硬的下体若有若无地蹭着徐明浩的小腹。  
徐明浩怕挤到身后的小兔子们，所以也不敢往后缩，只能满脸通红地任由金珉奎骚扰。红酒味的信息素没有很强的侵略性，而是丝丝缕缕地浸入猎物的皮肉里。徐明浩的大脑不一会就变得昏昏沉沉的。  
现在可是大白天，不远处的街道还有来来往往的行人，他们只要无意中往这里投来视线就能看见一个衣冠禽兽骚扰软乎乎手无缚鸡之力的宠物店主。  
徐明浩很想反抗，想抬腿给金珉奎一脚。可他刚动一下就觉得一股暖流从双腿之间漫出来，粘腻的触感意外的舒服，让他下意识地动起腰用屁股去蹭湿成一片的内裤。  
“嗯…去、去楼上…”徐明浩用几不可闻的声音说。  
金珉奎心神领会，轻松将人横抱起来，长腿一迈往楼上走去，留下红酒和木天蓼的气味在原地纠缠不清。  
楼上的小卧室透气性并不太好，两人刚纠缠着进门，信息素就将房间填充得满满当当。徐明浩被金珉奎的信息素熏得两眼发红，胳膊也无力地环住金珉奎的脖颈，完全一副喝醉了的模样。  
金珉奎也没好到哪去，木天蓼独有的草木味本是对人类无效的，但此时就变成了浓度极高的催情剂。埋在徐明浩蓬松的发间深吸一口，木天蓼像小精灵一样钻进金珉奎的体内，迅速转换成情欲，饱满地蓄在金珉奎的跨间。  
也不知道是谁三下五除二的就把两人的衣服剥了个干净，一番悉悉索索之后两具燥热的躯体赤裸地缠在一起，此起彼伏地蠕动着。  
徐明浩情浓意蜜地同金珉奎接吻，贪婪地汲取alpha的津液，下半身却害羞似的半侧着夹紧，饶是如此也止不住淫液从小穴里汩汩往外流淌。  
狰狞的性器不耐烦地戳刺夹紧的大腿，虽然滑溜溜的肌肤带来的触感也很爽，但它还是想快点进入主题。  
连着撩拨几下都没能让徐明浩乖乖地松开腿，或许是第一次在这里做，徐明浩明显有些放不开。  
无奈之下，金珉奎温柔地对他说：“明浩把腿打开…我帮你口。”  
“咦？”徐明浩愣愣地看着金珉奎。  
金珉奎不紧不慢地抚上徐明浩湿成一片的下身，“明浩每次都会帮我做的那个，这次换我来帮明浩吧？”  
“不…”拒绝的话语还没说出来就被下身传来的湿热感所吞没。徐明浩慌张地要踢开金珉奎，却被趁机掰开双腿。  
金珉奎真的是毫不客气地将那一根颤抖着的粉色直接整根吞入口中，光是含着还不算，甚至还要用舌头笨拙地舔弄。  
虽然金珉奎的口交技术实在不算高明，但对于第一次被人用嘴套弄的徐明浩来说已经是过载的快感。短促的尖叫声折断在喉咙里，双手几乎要在床单上抠出几个洞来。  
“呜呜…”徐明浩无助地哭泣着，生理性的泪水扑簌簌往下掉，木天蓼的气味也像个迷路的小精灵在房间里慌慌张张地窜来窜去。  
见他如此动情，金珉奎哪有不趁机添油加醋的道理。他在心底暗笑，微微皱了皱眉，打算用一个深喉将爱人送至性爱的天堂。但正当他要这么做时 ，腿边突然传来的毛茸茸的触感分去了他的注意力。  
一团白色的棉花蠕动到金珉奎的腿边，拱一拱露出两只圆圆的猫眼，小火苗一般忽闪忽闪的。  
“喵～”  
上一秒还欲仙欲死的徐明浩在听到这声猫叫后瞬间哑火，慌乱地想并上大开的双腿。  
“砂、砂糖？”徐明浩支起身子惊恐地瞪着床下的那团白绒绒，仿佛那不是他从小养到大的布偶猫而是随时会吃掉他的猛兽。  
显然金珉奎也没想到木天蓼的浓烈到味道会把砂糖招来，但不影响眼疾手快地抓住了徐明浩的脚踝，阻止他合上双腿。  
“不继续做了？”金珉奎说这话时砂糖轻轻地跳上了床，不紧不慢地向徐明浩爬去。  
“嗯…把它抱出去啦…”徐明浩想要推开砂糖，却被它灵巧地躲开，转眼间砂糖就蹭上了徐明浩的颈窝。  
猫咪柔软的皮毛直接蹭在身体上，麻酥酥的，激得徐明浩浑身一哆嗦，原本就处于亢奋状态的大脑让感官被无限放大，在猫咪伸出粗糙的舌头舔舐腺体时到达顶点。  
“不要…不要…”这话是对无意中作恶的砂糖说的，也是对趁火打劫的金珉奎说的。不过主犯金珉奎显然不会将他的话听进耳中，恶趣味这种东西一旦苏醒了，除非得到排解不然很难熄灭。  
金珉奎抓住徐明浩的脚踝架到自己的肩膀上，挺起尺寸惊人的作案工具在穴口随意磨了两下就直挺挺地捅入。  
尽管受到金珉奎信息素的影响，徐明浩的甬道已经又软又滑，但丝毫没有减轻痛楚。徐明浩尾音绵长地尖叫了一声，小半张脸寻求安慰似的躲进砂糖柔软蓬松的毛发里。砂糖被主人奇怪的叫声吓了一跳，但还是不忍离开这棵人形高浓度木天蓼。  
计谋得逞的金珉奎还不忘扮猪吃老虎，“对不起呀明浩，弄疼你了吗？”贱兮兮的语气招来徐明浩怨愤的目光。  
金珉奎放慢了节奏，看似是贴心地为伴侣着想，实则是为了倒逼出他身上的信息素。木天蓼的气味愈来愈浓却不见方才的慌乱，长出手脚般攀上金珉奎，只为乞求解脱。  
徐明浩难受惨了，咬着嘴唇费力地扭着腰，同时还要分出一部分精力去应付在自己身上打滚的砂糖。  
“砂糖...不要再欺负我了好不好呀...”徐明浩用手无力地扒拉了两下。  
吸木天蓼吸到嗨的猫咪自然不会善罢甘休，毛茸茸的爪子抱住徐明浩的脖颈就是一顿乱蹭，惬意的呼噜声尽数滚进徐明浩的耳朵里，引起徐明浩脑内的桃色地震。  
金珉奎缓缓地摆着腰，感受着阴茎推平褶皱的快感。白色的浆液从甬道深处被榨出来，挤压在肉壁和阴茎之间发出沼泽吞噬异物的声音。  
金珉奎看着徐明浩，他的软乎乎的omega恋人 ，此刻被一只同样软乎乎的白团子舔了个满怀，胸口的两颗浅褐色豆豆被磨砂质感的猫舌头欺负得又红又肿，脸上是羞耻又快乐的泪水。  
简直像是哺乳期一边奶孩子一边还被丈夫强干的小母猫。  
“砂糖别舔那里了，”金珉奎伸出手假意要去阻止砂糖，却又在徐明浩满怀感激的目光中放下了手，“妈妈现在还没有奶水，至少也得怀上弟弟妹妹了再说吧？”  
徐明浩整张脸红成番茄，“金珉奎！你在瞎说什么！”  
话音刚落，徐明浩就被重重地顶弄了一下，还没有做好准备的生殖腔差点被破门而入。  
“嗯啊！”  
徐明浩剧烈地痉挛了一下，毫无节制地分泌出好多粘哒哒的淫水，环住金珉奎脖颈的两条玉腿止不住地颤抖。  
金珉奎微微侧头在徐明浩白皙的两条小腿上各落下一个吻，然后抓住细伶伶的脚踝，发狠地操弄小穴。徐明浩被顶得腰背都不自觉地拱起来，倒更方便金珉奎撞击上来时感受他臀部的震颤。  
木天蓼的气味爆炸般扩散开来，和主人嗲气的叫床声一起撩拨着金珉奎濒临崩坏的理性。浓烈木天蓼不出意外地将楼下的猫咪们都吸引了过来，毛团子们开始还在门口畏手畏脚，发现两个人类好像并不会顾及它们后便放心地跳上了被摇得吱呀作响的小床，打着呼噜贴近人形木天蓼。  
“嗯嗯…不要…不要啦…”徐明浩哭唧唧地哀求不知道是金珉奎还是猫咪们，猫咪身上的香波比金珉奎的红酒信息素还要熏人，香喷喷的带着热度的毛团子在这种时候就是能让他意识飘忽到毛茸茸天堂的强力催化剂。  
从金珉奎的角度看，徐明浩就像是被猫咪们凌辱了一般狼狈，奇妙的背德感让他更加兴奋，大力顶撞了几下敏感点，就着徐明浩奶气的尖叫声泄在了里面。  
徐明浩也跟着射了，浊白的精液“噗”地从顶端跳出来，星星点点滴了徐明浩整个小腹。  
有只刚足月的小猫发现了木天蓼味最浓的地方，开心地爬到徐明浩的小腹上，伸出粉粉的小舌头就开始一下下地舔。  
上一秒还在高潮余韵中徐明浩，在感受到小腹传来的氧意后瞬间回过神，慌乱地要起身把那只小猫拿开：“呀！那里！那个，不能舔…快走开！”  
金珉奎抓住他的手臂又将人按了回去，“还没结束呢，别分神。”  
刚泄过的阴茎在小穴里几下磨擦又变得坚硬巨大，且有了精液和爱液做润滑，行凶逞能更加嚣张，气势汹汹地捅入了徐明浩隐秘的生殖腔内。  
“呀！”徐明浩的叫声几乎要破裂掉，生理性的泪水蜿蜒着流下来，还没来得及滑到那消瘦的下巴，就被猫咪卷进口中。它们当然不知道主人在做什么，一如既往地向徐明浩撒娇求摸摸。  
金珉奎丝毫不知怜惜地撞进去又退出来，每一次都是整根地退到穴口再狠狠地贯穿到底。小床被激烈的情事摇得发出阵阵呻吟，比徐明浩颤抖的娇喘听了还要叫人脸红心跳。  
从金珉奎强势撞进生殖腔开始，徐明浩就被前所未有的快感所征服而自暴自弃，也不顾被猫咪们围观的羞耻，放开了嗓子浅唱低吟，过载的大脑甚至来不及组织实意的语言，喊出来的全是破碎淫靡的音符。  
金珉奎尽量轻手轻脚地赶开几只压在徐明浩身体上的小奶猫，然后欺身压上那具单薄的身体，用口舌去品味徐明浩奶油质感的声音。徐明浩嘤咛着扭动身体，双腿滑到金珉奎的腰间，手臂再顺势环抱住金珉奎，嘴里哭哭啼啼着像是在控诉金珉奎的恶趣味。  
两人都被毛茸茸所淹没，红酒的气味让金珉奎也晕乎乎的，一瞬间甚至让他产生了身下的omega爱人是不是猫妖化形的错觉。  
两张嘴分开时发出色情又可爱的啾鸣声，听了让人面红耳赤。  
被填满的后穴随着徐明浩的喘息翕动，汩汩泌出丰沛的汁水，在床单上洇出一小片深色。金珉奎玩味地捻起那片深色，食指和拇指稍稍用力就从床单里捻出带着木天蓼芬芳的湿润。  
“这么湿，把我泡软了可怎么办？”金珉奎坏笑着将手指递到徐明浩的嘴边让他舔掉自己分泌的淫液。徐明浩意现在满脑子只想着快点被标记快点得到解脱，下意识地含住了金珉奎的食指，出乎本能地色情地吮吸。  
“唔…唔姆…”金珉奎的手指模拟着性交在徐明浩温暖的口中抽插旋转，同时下半身也重新动了起来。一时间徐明浩的上面下面都发出满足的声音。  
手指抽离开始拖出一条长长的银丝，断在徐明浩薄软白净的胸脯上，沾到了一点点在一只黑白花猫的尾巴上，猫咪的尾巴略带嫌弃地甩了甩。  
金珉奎没有给徐明浩喘息的时间，有些粗暴地扒拉开一只碍事的猫，接着掐着徐明浩两侧胯骨狠狠地干了进去。  
“啊！”徐明浩的叫声被突如其来的攻势撞得支零破碎，“嗯…不要…不要，太用力了…好深…”  
从未被开拓过的生殖腔又敏感又兴奋，紧紧地吮吸着金珉奎的性器，恨不能将那饱满的囊带也一并吸进来品尝。金珉奎这边爽得天灵盖都要飞起，却仍不愿意轻易缴械投降，坚挺的性器在内壁上剐蹭撞击，每一次挺入都能得到对方最不知廉耻的欢呼。  
看着躺在猫咪堆里的恋人，金珉奎坏水渐起，一边揉搓徐明浩胸前的两粒深粉色小肉粒一边下达命令：“明浩呀，明浩其实是小猫变得吗？是的话就像猫那样叫给我听，叫到我满意就射给你。”  
后面好想被填满…好想吃浓浓的精液…好想被标记…  
脑海里炸开桃色的烟花，徐明浩几乎没有一秒犹豫地，绽开蜜一样的嗓子喵喵叫起来。  
金珉奎低声骂了句脏话，捞起徐明浩的腿将他的小屁股高高挂起几乎是竖直着贯穿，凭着这个姿势可以又准又狠地操弄徐明最敏感最深处的那一点。  
“喵…喵呜…喵…”金珉奎打桩机一般干得用力，徐明浩就放开嗓子忘情地猫叫，当真像一只在叫春的母猫。  
或许是徐明浩毫无章法的叫声和猫咪们对上了频率，一直都还只是打呼噜的猫咪们突然也跟着开始喵喵叫，整个房间顿时回响起高高低低的猫叫声，叫得最卖力的那只人形大猫哭泣着到达了高潮。  
金珉奎被夹得闷哼一声，用尽全力顶入能开拓的极限，咬着牙射了出来，将满满的爱意尽数交付给他的小猫咪。  
“喵…哈…哈…”徐明浩像断了电的机器人一样，四肢渐渐脱了力，软塌塌地掉下来。方才还极尽谄媚的后穴也失去了吮吸的力气，被动地接受精液的灌入。  
金珉奎在徐明浩的耳边满足地长叹，软下去的那一根还贪恋着温存不愿意离开。  
“明浩呀…”金珉奎吻了一下徐明浩尖尖的精灵耳，“给我生好多好多的小猫好不好呀…”

过了一段时间后，有经常来宠物店的客人发现店主换了新招牌，还是叫棉花宠物店，只是招牌上的图片多了一只吐舌头的马尔济斯。  
换招牌不算什么，让老顾客们惊讶的是，店里居然新来了一位生面孔的店员。  
“哦，你找我们老板啊？不好意思啊，老板这段时间来不了啦。”问起理由时，店员犹豫了一会，然后不太确定地说：“好像、好像是因为怀孕了吧？唉，告诉你们不要往外说呀，老板这段时候脾气可差了，天天打另一个老板出气，我怕连累到我哦...”


End file.
